Just Because
by Kerrie-chan
Summary: BakuraTeaRyou pairing...Yami breaks Tea's heart with out realizing it allowing Tea to realize that there was someone else out there who wanted her


Just Because.

By K-chan

AN:  Wee… just a little Bakura/Tea/Ryou ficcy for you.  I hope you like it =)  

Please don't flame because you don't like Tea.  That's just stupid.

This fic goes out to Tea Fan because if I remember correctly, when I was writing this (it was awhile ago) she was hounding me to finish it lol! So here you go girly =)

_I want take his eyes out_

_Just for looking at you_

Yes I do 

Ok, so no one ever said he was the most _reasonable_ man in existence…if that's what you could call his life.  Existence.  He wanted to snort and the absurd concept.  Since when did anyone really 'exist'?  Ha.  Slim fingers drummed the smooth table top as crimson eyes glared out at the world.  

Yes, people often said that he had violent tendencies, and at that moment he was feeling particularly violent.  The reason was simple really, a compounded fact of two completely unrelated things.  Well, maybe not _completely_ unrelated, but close enough.

One of those things was the fact that he was even sitting where he was.  His fucking hikari had dragged him along to the arcade with his loser friends, exclaiming that he 'needed to get out more'.  Bah, if he wanted to go out he would, and one could bloody well bet that it wouldn't be with the Pharaoh and his flunkies!

The other reason was sitting not five feet away from him, eyes sparkling, and a large smile spread over her face.  It wasn't really _her_ that was pissing him off, no, rather it was what her conversation partner was doing that was pissing him off.  Check that, he was way beyond pissed off, he was homicidal, which did not bode well for the young man he was glowering at.

If Bakura didn't know any better –and he did- he would say that the fern headed Pharaoh was _flirting_ with _his_ woman.  There was just something in the other boy's eyes when he looked at her that told Bakura all he needed to know.

_I want to take his hands off_

_Just for touching you_

Yes I do 

Now he had done it.  Rage flooded through the albino tomb robber's veins, and he struggled to contain the raw violence that surged through him.  Crimson eyes twitched uncontrollably as the rest of his body bristled.  The Pharaoh was going to die…very soon.  In seconds in fact.

Ryou felt the disturbance instantly and turned away from the game he was watching to stare back at the table his friends occupied.  His eyes searched out his yami and found him huddled in the darkest corner of the booth.  Everyone around him virtually ignored him.  Tristan and Otogi were arguing over something to Bakura's left and to his right, passed the empty space, sat Yami and Tea.  Yami's hand was trailing down one of a blushing Tea's cheeks.  Ryou winced, that was it.

Ryou knew that his yami had an unreasonable possessiveness when it came to the auburn haired young woman.  It was as close to love as the spirit could come.  He also knew that if he didn't intervene then there would be blood shed very soon.  Bakura was serious when it came to Tea…seriously possessive that is.  It was ridiculous, they weren't even _together_.   With quick strides he left Yugi and Joey's sides and made his way back to the table, intent on stopping the violence before it started.  He could see the glint in his yami's eyes from across the room.

"Hey Tea?  Wanna play some DDR?"  Ryou asked, stopping before the table and smiling charmingly at the brunette.  He knew she had a weakness for the dance game.  He himself was horrible at it, but…any thing it took to avert a scene.

Tea pulled away from Yami instantly, her entire face lighting up.  "Really?  Cool!  No one ever wants to play with me!" she exclaimed happily, jumping out of the booth to stand beside Ryou.

Ryou felt his yami's eyes snap to him instantly and narrow even further into slits.  A cold sweat broke out over his forehead, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  God his yami was intimidating!  The calculating glare was enough to make him turn tail and run!

/_Please calm down yami…/_

Bakura didn't reply to the telepathic method, but his glare let up a fraction.  He could trust his hikari with his woman.  Ryou wouldn't do anything stupid, and he _did_ remove the Pharaoh's filthy hands from his property.

"Bakura, I think I left the iron on at home.  Could you go home and turn it off?"

It was well understood between the two of them that Ryou hadn't left the iron, in fact did not even _own_ an iron, but was giving Bakura an easy out.  The tomb robber jerked his head and slid out of the booth, heading for the door.  He made sure he grazed by Tea, his hand brushing hers as he passed.  Tea blinked in confusion, trying desperately to ignore the tingling sensation that was spreading over her skin where his hand glanced hers.

_Don't let her out of your sight hikari.  And don't let that fucking Pharaoh **near** her or I will hold you personally responsible._

Ryou's eyes followed his yami, his head nodding slightly when the taller boy glanced back.  Really, Bakura either needed to do something about his …infatuation, or needed to let it go.  He mused.  _It must have something to do with the fact that Yami likes her…_

"Come on Ryou!  Let's get dancing!"  Tea said, tugging on Ryou's hand.  Ryou smiled at her and led her away.

Yami meanwhile watched the whole scene with a scowl.  He hadn't missed the expression on Bakura's face and knew something was going on with the evil tomb robber spirit.  Something he was sure he wouldn't like one bit.

_And I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

"Yami, would you please stop pacing?"

Bakura paused in his rounds long enough to throw a threatening glare at his smaller half, before continuing on his lap of the living room.

Ryou sighed heavily, slumping back against the plush couch he was sitting on.  He could do nothing but watch his dark half pace as Bakura had decided his route would take him in front of the t.v., and that he wasn't going to let his light leave the room.  Ryou's chocolate colored eyes followed the tomb robber lazily, his eyelids drooping.

"It's been two days, I think you should let it go."

A primal growl was his only answer.

Ryou sighed again.  "If she's happy, you should be happy for her –no matter who is making her happy."

"She belongs to me."

Ryou rolled his eyes.  "Have you ever thought to _tell_ her your feelings yami?  And I don't mean telling her that you own her, but that you love her."

Before he knew it, Ryou found slim fingers clamped tightly around his neck.  He choked, his hands coming up and clawing at the hands around his neck.  "Ya-yami…"

"You overstep your boundaries _little_ hikari.  She is mine, that is all there is to it."  Bakura growled, glowering into his light's eyes.

"Then…perhaps she is better off with Yami.  Tea deserves love."  He was taking his life into his own hands.  He hoped he hadn't pushed the homicidal spirit too far.

The sound that erupted from Bakura's throat was unlike anything Ryou had ever heard.  It perfectly matched the hardened glint of murder flashing in his crimson eyes.  Ryou's air was fast running out, and he thought at that moment that perhaps he _had_ said too much this time.

"Pathetic little mortal… you _dare_-" Bakura was cut off when a pounding sounded at the front door.  It was frantic and loud.  Bakura growled again and glared in the direction of the door.  "Ignore it.  You must pay for your insolence…"

"RYOU-KUN!!"  More banging sounded.  "RYOU-KUN!  I KNOW YOUR HOME PLEASE LET ME IN!"  A hysterical female called, thumping on the door again.  "PLEASE!"  It was obvious she was crying.

Bakura's scowl disappeared at the sound of the female voice.  "_Woman_…" He murmured absently, dropping his hold on Ryou's neck.  Truth be told he _almost_ looked worried.

Ryou coughed and sputtered for a few seconds, trying to regain the breath that had been choked out of him.  He was seeing stars as little flashes of light danced before his eyes.  _Remind me never to upset yami again._

"Baka yarou!  Go get the door!"  Bakura commanded suddenly, shoving Ryou towards the front hallway as the pounding quieted and a soft sobbing replaced it.

The white haired young man did as was bidded and padded quickly to the door, unlocking it in a hurry and swinging it open.  He was not prepared for the sight that fell into his arms.

Tea's face was flushed red and dripping with translucent tears.  The instant she felt Ryou's chest underneath her fingertips she clasped onto the thick material of his polo sweater and cried, burying her face into the soft fabric.  "Ryou-kun…" She whimpered softly into his chest.

Ryou's expression softened, his eyes filling with sadness as he pulled her fully in the house and closed the door before wrapping his arms fully around her and murmuring soothing words in her ear.  "Come on now, it's ok.  Why don't we go have a seat in the living room and you can tell me what happened hm?"  He said softly, slowly guiding her towards the living room.

Tea sniffled and hiccupped, nodding her accent, allowing herself to be lead into the predominantly beige and blue room.  After they sat, she merely sniffled for a few more minutes totally oblivious to the other presence in the room.

Bakura watched 'his' woman sob, the fire of anger, hatred and rage rising higher as the seconds flew by.  Only one person could make her cry like that.  And that one person was the Pharaoh.

_And I want to break his mind down_

Yes I do 

"He…he…he…" Tea whimpered, trying to hold back the flood of tears the once more threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Ryou waited patiently, rubbing gentle, soothing circles on her back.  His hand traveled slowly up her back and rested on the back of her neck, playing with the strands of hair at the base of her scalp.   His eyes became lidded and a very content feeling washed over him.  It just felt right…holding her like he was.  Of course he could also feel his yami bristling from the dark corner of the room.  He wanted to sigh and rail against Bakura.  Why couldn't the spirit see that maybe, just _maybe_ he deserved to be happy too?

"Tea-chan…" He whispered tenderly, rubbing her neck.  "What did he do…?"

Tea calmed a bit after a few minutes, apparently crying in someone's arms helped her deal with what ever it was that caused her pain.  "Gomen ne, Ryou-kun."  She apologized softly.  "I must be a terrible burden."

"Now you know that's not true… you can always come to me."  He replied with a kind smile.  

She returned the smile tentatively, looking up into his face from her position of leaning against him.  She seemed content to stay where she was.  "Thank you…I didn't know who else I could go to…besides Yugi you're my best friend."

His heart warmed at the small admission.  "I'm glad.  Will you tell me what happened?"

The mention of what 'happened' caused Tea's face to fall and sadness to fill her normally bright cerulean eyes.  "He…He led me on like he cared then…today…he asked me out…just to tell me he could never love me."  Her head sunk back down to rest in the crook of Ryou's neck, but the tears didn't fall.  Tea felt like she would never cry again.  "If he had just told me from the beginning that he didn't love me it would have been ok…but he led me on…I thought…I truly thought he loved me Ryou."

Ryou felt the violence surge up in his yami and sent calming waves towards the spirit, hoping that his influence would stop him from doing anything stupid.  He was slightly confused though…who was 'he'?  "Tea-chan…this may sound stupid…but who's 'he'?"

Silence answered his question for a moment before Tea sighed loudly muttering a name under her breath while she traced random patterns on Ryou's sweater front.  "Yami…"  She then took a big breath then looked up once more, staring directly into Ryou's concerned eyes.  "It was Yami…do you think there's something wrong with me Ryou-kun?  Do you think I'm unlovable?"

Ryou stiffened, his eyes hardening.  He had been wrong about Yami.

Speaking of Yami, hearing the young man's name was all it took to break the fragile hold Bakura had on his temper.  With a loud growl he stepped out of the shadows and closer to the couch, his hot gaze baring down on Tea.

Tea noticed and froze.  _Bakura was here all along…?_  She shivered under his stare, a delicious thrill running down her spin.  How much those eyes promised…

"He dies." Was the only thing Bakura said before spinning on his heel and stalking out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  _I'll deal with you later hikari._

"Ryou-kun?"  Tea questioned quietly, turning her surprised eyes to the lighter albino.

Ryou sighed, hugging her close.  "It's a long story…one that I'll save for another day when Bakura is around.  For now, why don't you tell me what exactly went on?"

Tea made a sound low in her throat that sounded a lot like a contented sigh as she relaxed in Ryou's arms.  "Well it all started when I got a call early this morning…"

_And I want to make him_

_Regret life since the day he met you_

Yes I do 

Bakura walked steadily down the side walk, his feet taking him closer and closer to his destination.

The Kame Game Shop.

His fists clenched tightly in the pockets of his baggy black jeans.  The Pharaoh was going to pay dearly.  How _dare_ the bastard make _his_ little woman cry!  Tears should never grace her delicate face…unless of course it was he who made her cry, _happy_ tears that he had heard mortal females were so prone to cry.  _Making me soft…stupid woman._  Bakura's thoughts continued to stew, so it was no surprise that by the time he reached the small game shop he was practically spitting nails and was seriously ready to commit homicide.  Which was what he was going to do.  The fact that the death of the Paraoh would also gain him the Puzzle was an added benefit.  

Wasting no time the albino stepped up to the front door ad flung it open, obviously surprising the occupant of the small store.  "PHARAOH!"  Bakura bellowed, his crimson eyes sweeping around the room, searching for his nemesis.

"Ba-Ba-Bakura!"

Crimson eyes centered on the lone occupant.  Bakura's lips pulled back into a snarl as he stomped forward and slammed his hands down on the glass display case that separated him from the surprised Yugi.  "Where. Is. He."  He growled, leaning forward so that he could glare even more threateningly.

Yugi swallowed nervously, his amethyst eyes darting away from the fuming spirit.  "Ba-Bakura!  What do you want?  If you think you're going to get my puzzle your very mistaken!"  Yugi exclaimed with more courage than he felt.

"Normally, your show of defiance would piss me off further little Yugi, however, at the moment you are not what concerns me.  Where is the Pharaoh?!"  Bakura replied tersely.  "Tell me or I'll take my wrath out on _you_!"

"Calm youself tomb robber, I am here."  Yami's solemn voice sounded from the entrance of the shop.

Bakura spun around and came face to face with Yami, who had crossed the room in only a few steps.  Yami's eyes were narrowed in calm suspicion, watching Bakura carefully.  "Now tell me, tomb robber, just what is so important that you felt the need to threaten my hikari?"  Yami spoke elegantly, raising a thin eyebrow.

The almost non-existent hold Bakura had built on his temper snapped at Yami's bored tone.  The Pharaoh was infuriating at the best of times, but at that moment he was unbearable.  Bakura's finger's itched to wrap themselves around and snap the other spirit's thin neck.  With no more than a feral snarl, Bakura leapt at Yami, intent on murder.

_And I want to make him_

_Take back all that he took from you_

Yes I do 

"What?!  You mean he's gone to confront Yami?!"  Tea demanded, sitting up abruptly and blinking rapidly at Ryou.  "Why?!"

Ryou looked sheepish and slightly nervous.  To give away Bakura's secret could mean death for him, but not giving it away meant lying to the girl he was suddenly sure he loved.  _Maybe Bakura's feelings have rubbed off on me._  He wouldn't be surprised if they had.  The two often shared emotions.

Back to the problem at hand.  …Just what did he say?  Either way he lost…

"Ryou?"

However, Tea's soft questioning voice sealed the matter.  He couldn't lie to her, not now, not ever.  He sighed heavily and looked away, choosing to stare at the wall as he told the dooming news.  "Bakura…he…he…as…_feelings_ for you.  Feelings so strong they have convinced him that you belong to him.  It made him angry to see you cry, especially over Yami.  He doesn't know how to deal with emotions in any other way than anger."

Tea gaped at him, her mind a whirl.  Bakura _liked_ her, check that more like _loved_.  She didn't even realize he _could_ love, yet here was his hikari, the sweet little Ryou, telling her so.  Ryou wouldn't lie to anyone, let alone her would he?  Tea shook her head.  Of course he wouldn't!  Ryou was one of her best friends.  So that left her where?  A tomb robber claimed ownership over her.  How did she feel about that?

The funny thing was she didn't feel as angry or disturbed as she thought she would have.  Bakura was Bakura, and he was part of Ryou now and anyone that was part of such a sweet young man couldn't be _all_ bad.  Even if all her friends hated and feared him, Tea couldn't honestly say she felt the same.  She had always felt curious more than anything.  What made him tick?  What made him so angry?  What made him hate the world and the Pharaoh so much…?  Truth be told before Yami, her crush had been on Ryou, but after the discovery of the spirit of the ring (this was all _way_ before the yamis and hikaris were separated) she had given up on him.  Ryou was controlled by his yami and if his yami didn't like her –and at the time it seemed as if he really didn't- then he didn't like her.  The Pharaoh had seemed a safer goal at that point, which in hindsight was completely foolish.  Of course hindsight is always twenty-twenty.

And what about Ryou?  Yugi had once told her that often –but not always- he felt the same emotions as Yami.  _Maybe that's why Yami blew me off…I'm basically Yugi's sister._  She thought bitterly before shaking her head again.  Yami was not important now –besides the face that his life was probably in danger- Bakura and Ryou were what mattered.

The silence in the room was stifling and Ryou found that he could not take it any longer.  Out of the corner of this eye he glanced at the auburn haired girl, trying to gauge her reaction.

Her face was flushed and her eyes glazed signifying the fact that she was deep in thought.  She nibbled on her bottom lip somewhat anxiously and every so often she would shake her head and frown.  Ryou swallowed down the lump that had risen up in this throat.  She was so pretty…

"And what about you Ryou?"

Her voice jolted him back to reality and caused him to blink.  "Pardon?" He asked turning his face back to her.

"What about you?  How do _you_ feel?"

Ryou sputtered, his cheeks turning a bright red as his eyes flickered around the room, avoiding the girl beside him.  How had he managed to get himself into this mess!  Damn Bakura for rushing off and leaving him to clean up his mess!  He also cured Tea silently for being so perceptive.

"Ryou?"

He sighed, bowing his head, letting his bangs shade his eyes.  Silence reigned over the two for a few more moments before Ryou's hesitant voice broke the heavy silence.  "I…"  He paused sighing again.  "I like you too."

Ryou was frozen as the words slipped past his lips.  He had just revealed his deepest secret, something not even his yami knew –and his yami knew _everything_ about him.  His face burned in mortification.  He couldn't _believe_ he had just said that…

Suddenly two slim arms wrapped around his waist and an auburn head buried itself in the crook of his neck.  "Ryou…" She whispered, her breath skimming his collarbone.  "Ryou…"

Ryou stiffened, not quite sure what she was doing.  "T-T-Tea?"  He questioned nervously.

Tea laughed softly, squeezing his waist more tightly.  Raising her head Tea smiled at the white haired boy, their faces inches apart.  "Now it's my turn to tell you something…"

The albino boy blinked, his nervousness turning into curiosity. 

Tea giggled lightly at how adorable he looked.  His chocolate colored eyes were wide and blinking rapidly, his cheeks a rosy pink, his lips were parted slightly and his tongue was darting out to wet them anxiously.  Her eyes softened while of her hands came up and ran over the smooth, headed skin of his cheek.  

"Long before my crush on Yami, I had a crush on you…" she trailed off.

The revelation shook Ryou to the core.  He hadn't known her long before Yami came along, of course the fact that she had moved on to Yami saddened him.  Her crush on him hadn't lasted very long…

"…But I gave up because Bakura seemed to hate me so much and I realized that if Bakrua hated me, there was no chance for us."

Ryou felt his heart break at the quiet admission.  His yami had once again cost him something, something very precious.  Bitterness settled into his chest.  If his yami had never come along then he could have been happy, in more ways than one.  He sighed.

Tea stared at Ryou, a frown of consternations crossing her face.  She thought that maybe he would have been happy at her confession, but it seemed to be the exact opposite.  Sadness and slight anger rolled off him in waves.  She was confused, why was he sad?  Didn't he realize that even though she gave up and 'moved on' to Yami, she still liked him?  That she hadn't _really_ given up completely?  After all, she had come running to him hadn't she?

The silence once again became palpable between them until finally Tea couldn't take it any longer and made a rather loud sound of annoyance.  "Are you just going to ignore everything just told you?!"  She demanded, sounding slightly hurt.  "I thought that you-"

"It's not that!"  Ryou burst out, finally looking up and meeting her eyes.  "It's just that I-"

"Oooh!  Stupid!"  Tea exclaimed, huffing angrily.  Suddenly she darted her head forward and closed the distance between their faces, placing her lips over his, effectively cutting off his ramblings.

Ryou softened instantly.  His eyes drifted shut and he leaned forward and pressed his lips more fully against hers.  He didn't know where he had gotten the courage, but it just felt right.  His heart hammered in his chest and his head swam with the heady sensation of soft lips moving over his.

Tea jumped slightly at the low rumbling purr that sounded from the back of his throat.  It had sounded from the back of his throat.  It had sounded so much like Bakura!  Maybe they were closer than she thought.  She giggled, pulling back to look into his hooded brown eyes.  "Kawaii…" she whispered, brushing the tips of her fingers over his cheek.  "So handsome-"

Ryou flushed, his pink cheeks turning a bright cherry red.  "Te-Tea!" He gasped, looking embarrassed.

Tea laughed, and jumped to her feet, smiling down at Ryou.  Holding out her hand to the confused boy, she giggled again.  "Come on Ryou-chan, let's go collect our third part ne?"

Ryou nodded, smiling back at her, relief flooded his heart.  She was such a special girl.

_And I want to rip his heart out_

Just for hurting you 

A deep feeling of satisfaction, relief and happiness washed over Bakura suddenly and he fainted to the left to avoid one of Yami's fists.  His brow furrowed, his hikari was happy about something, or rather more like _ecstatic_.  What could have made his lighter half so damn happy?  Then it hit him:

Tea.

He had left the boy alone with his woman assuming she would be safe and well taken care of.  Apparently she was.  A little _too_ well taken care of.  Bakrua growled, lashing out at Yami and slamming his fist into the other spirit's stomach harshly.  _Fuck, I'm betrayed at every turn!_

Yami felt the change in Bakura as soon as it happened.  His anger had shifted into something far deeper, something raw and untamed.  Something wild and dangerous.  What could have set him off so quickly?  Yami bit back a groan, slumping to his knees clutching his stomach.  Both spirits were worse for the wear, both sporting cuts, welts and soon to be bruises, however, with this change in the tomb robber, Yami wasn't so sure how long he'd last against him.  The white haired man had a bloodlust with in him that Yami could barely conceive, but he knew that he was about to be the outlet for the other spirit's rage.

"Bakura!  Stop this at once!  There is no point in us fighting!"  Yami grit out, backing up a step.  They had long since taken their fight outside the game shop and into the street.

"Oh but there _is_ Pharaoh.  You're just too full of yourself to see it."  Bakura replied lowly, his bangs shadowing his eyes.  His voice was raspy and dangerous and reaffirmed Yami's belief that Bakura was beyond angry, and ready to kill.

"What is this about?"  Yami demanded, lowering into a defensive pose.

"You strung her along," the tomb robber's voice was deathly quiet and completely calm.  "You made her cry, and now I'm going to make you wish you had never laid eyes on my woman."

Yami's eyes widened.  His brain turned quickly trying to figure out what Bakura was talking about.  Of course!  Yami remembered the way Bakura had looked at Tea a few days before while they were all in the arcade.  The unmistakable possessive glint that shone in the crimson depths had unnerved Yami.  It all made sense.  Bakura must have found out about himself and Tea's meeting earlier in the day.  Had Tea been that upset about it?  She had seemed so calm…

"What went on between Tea and myself is none of your concern tomb robber."  

Yami's words only seemed to insight Bakra further.  The angry tomb robber growled, flexing his fingers, cracking the joints unnervingly.  His garnet gaze burned into Yami's amethyst one, the silent but deadly rage consuming them.

"Once again you're wrong _Pharaoh_, it has everything to do with me."  

Yami shifted back as Bakura dove at him once more.

"No Bakura, stop!"

The shrill female command stopped Bakura short.  As soon as he stopped Tea flung herself between the two men, facing Bakura, arms extended.  "Bakura, that's enough!"

Bakura stilled, watching the pretty brunette from under his bangs.  "Get out of the way woman."  He rumbled roughly.

Tea shook her head.  "No Bakura, beating up Yami wont help anyone."  She said firmly, eyeing him sternly.

"He deserves to die."

"Why?"  Tea asked, stepping towards him.  "I'm not worth ending another human life."

Bakura scowled.  "His crimes are many."

Tea's eyes softened.  "So are yours."  She whispered, stopping directly in front of him.

He stiffened and his fists clenched tightly at his side.  His anger was only growing.  Whatever melting effect she had on his temper was being nullified by the fact that she was sticking up for his arch nemesis.

Tea could tell that she was doing nothing to quell his rage and in fact was only making it worse.  So she did the only thing she could think of –she slid her arms around his waist and buried her face into the material of his t-shirt. 

"I'm sorry…that sounded awful."  She murmured apologetically.

Yami looked very concerned.  He stepped forward, "Tea, get away from him!"

Yami's voice snapped Bakura out of his concentration (which _was_ centered on Tea and mostly involved confusion.)  He growled and one of his arms circled Tea's shoulders while his eyes glared menacingly at Yami. 

Ryou appeared then, standing in front of Yami, his arm flung out in the pharaoh's path.  "Stop Yami."

"Ryou?  What are you doing?"  Yami asked, staring at the albino boy incredulously.

Ryou turned his head and smiled.  "We picked up the pieces you broke.  Please don't interfere."  His voice was deceptively soft, but held a definite edge.

Yami's frown grew.  Ryou was warning him…in his own way.  So…it wasn't just the tomb robber that had feelings for the pretty dancer.  It seemed the hikari also cared for her.

"You're asking me to trust the tomb robber with a girl who is like my sister?  I don't think so Ryou."

A loud snarl like growl erupted from the back of Bakura's throat.  His arm clamed tighter around Tea's shoulders.  "And who are you to talk _Pharaoh_?!  It was _you_ who reduced her to tears…_you_ who strung her along!  Do not look down upon me when you yourself are no better!"

Yami blinked, moving his eyes from Bakura to the back of Tea's head.  He frowned, confusion flashing over his face.  "Is this true Tea?  Did I really hurt you so badly?"  His voice was weaker than it was when he was dealing with Bakura, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

Tea sighed.  While she hadn't enjoyed being talked about as if she wasn't there, she also had been avoiding this exact moment.  Sighing again, she pulled away from Bakura and turned to face Yami, he eyes sad.  Bakura, however, was having none of that and trapped her hips between his hands, pulling her back against him.  "You'll say your peace from here."  He hissed in her ear, earning an annoyed glance from the auburn haired young woman.  She let it go.

"Yes Yami…" Tea spoke quietly, breaking the tension filled silence.  "I know you don't understand.  But in today's society, you can't show a girl such affection when you don't like her more than a sister or friend.  It only leads to heartbreak."

Yami looked crushed, confused but crushed.  "And that's what I did…?"  He said quietly.  "I broke your heart?"

Tea bowed her head, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.  "Yes."

He looked as guilty as he felt.  He had no idea that he had been leading her on.  He hadn't _meant _to.  This world and culture was so very different than the one he could barely remember.  "I…I'm very sorry Tea."

"I know."

Bakura snorted, his eyes narrowing on the tri-color-haired pharaoh.  Stupid pharaoh.  All he had to do is act stupid and he got off scott-free?!  

Tea felt Bakura start to vibrate in anger.  The growling low in his throat was starting to get louder and more frightening.  She knew she needed to get him away from Yami, and now. 

"Ryou…" she called, holding out her hand towards the white haired hikari.  "Let's go."

Ryou nodded and came forward to take her hand, throwing a glance back at Yami.  Tea meanwhile reached down with her other hand and pried one of Bakura's hands off her hips and threaded her fingers through his.  "Come on Bakura-kun, let's go him."

Yami watched as the three teenagers disappeared around a corner.  He wasn't sure he liked the new apparent relationship between the three of them, but there was not much he could do.  Tea had made her choice.

_And I want to break his mind down_

Yes I do 

The three arrived back at Ryou's house with out saying a word.  Tea was nervous, she didn't know how Bakura would react.  She knew for a fact that he didn't like sharing, and she wasn't sure how he would take sharing her with Ryou.  She loved them both…and wanted to be with both of them, despite societies frowning on it.

Ryou unlocked the door and lead the way into the house, with Tea and Bakura close on his heels.  He headed towards the living room, sensing that they needed to talk.  Sitting down on the couch, he was joined by Tea and then by Bakura who was suddenly very rigid.

"So…" Ryou tried to start, he was very aware of his yami's feelings of betrayal.  They practically flooded his mind in a river.  "I think we need to explain some things."

"You had better make it quick before I destroy you for betraying me."  Bakura growled, his head snapping to the side to glower at Ryou over Tea's head.

Tea rolled her eyes.  "Bakura, Ryou did not betray you."

Bakura's eyebrows shot up, his gaze shifting from his light to the girl he claimed as his own.  "Is that so.  Funny, it seems that way to me."

She turned her head so meet his eyes, her gaze daring him to challenge her words.  "That's because you haven't been quiet long enough to hear the whole story.  The fact is Baku-chan, that I love you both.  And if I'm going to belong to one of you, then I'm going to belong to both of you.  You'll just have to live with that!"  She exclaimed, with a nod of her chin.

Bakura was silent for a moment.  One pale eyebrow remained raised while the other furrowed.  He looked something between amused and thoughtful.  "Is that so?"  He leaned forward so that his nose brushed hers.  "And what's stopping me from banishing him and claiming you for myself?"

Tea shivered.  His voice was silky, laced with a subtle threat.  She raised her chin slightly, staring back into his crimson eyes confidently.  "You won't do that.  You know you need Ryou.  Besides, I'd never forgive you."  She sniffed indignantly.

A smirk crawled over Bakura's mouth and his eyes drifted shut.  "Very well."  He stated, opening his eyes once more.  His fingers darted up and grasped her chin firmly.  "I'll share you with Ryou…and only Ryou.  But know, _I'm_ in control!"  His mouth then descended on hers, dominating but gentle.  His tongue invaded her mouth as he proceeded to show her just how he felt.

Ryou smiled, not feeling left out at all.  He had had his moment earlier and his yami needed his.  As soon as the two parted, Ryou scooted closer to Tea and Bakura and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"I love you Tea."  He whispered, kissing the pulse point just behind her ear.

Tea smiled and leaned her head against his while one of her hands stroked Bakura's cheek lovingly.  "I love you to.  Forever, both of you."

Bakura's smirk softened and he leaned forward, scraping his teeth across the juncture of her neck and shoulder.  "You better."


End file.
